1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with in-wall acoustic speaker enclosures allowing desired speakers to be mounted in a conventional wall between supporting studs. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such enclosures which include an air chamber of predetermined volume so that the acoustic response of the speakers can be optimized in a wall-mounted context.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many homeowners desire to create elaborate entertainment centers including advanced stereo equipment and speakers. Traditional floor or wall-mounted speakers can be used in such situations, but many times a more tailored and finished appearance is desired. Therefore, it has been known in the past to mount speakers within walls or ceilings, between adjacent studs. Simple mounting hardware has been provided for these installations, typically nothing more than metallic mounting frame units.
High-end speakers are designed to operate with appropriate air volumes, and do not deliver the highest quality sound without sufficient air volume. As can be appreciated, with prior in-wall mounted speakers, the extent of air volume available may be too large or unknown. For example, a given wall may contain wiring, ductwork, wood framing, or other utility components, and exterior walls may contain insulation. Therefore, with the prior in-wall speaker mounts, an important facet of stereo design becomes a matter of chance.
A variety of speaker enclosures have been provided in the past, both for in-wall mounting and in other contexts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,020 describes a compact loudspeaker system including an expandable cylindrical enclosure housing respective speakers on each end. The enclosure is telescopically shiftable to vary the acoustic volume of the system. This system is not designed for in-wall mounting and, owing to its expandable nature, would not be suited for this use. Other expandable or variable volume speaker mounting units are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,513,624; 5,644,109; 5,082,084; and 4,439,643. However, none of these units disclose an in-wall speaker enclosure having a predetermined, ideal air volume.